Finding Herself
by Agent-G
Summary: An AGU oneshot. Wanda starts to feel like she's missing something in her life. So she starts looking for something to believe in.


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or anything Marvel related any OCs are mine.

* * *

**

**FINDING HERSELF**

Wanda was in her room at the moment thinking on part of her homework that she had been given by McCoy. It had been about how things had gone down in World War Two with Hitler and his persecution of Jews and then it got her thinking about her father.

He had lived through that and it suddenly dawned on her that she didn't know much about her family. She didn't know much about where she came from she knew a bit of her mother like her real name but not much after that. She was also starting to think of her faith or lack there of at least.

Everyone seemed to believe in something but did she? Given her father was Jewish did that mean she was? She didn't even know anything about it plus what about her mother was she as well? Where there any family traditions that she should have kept alive or certain holidays if her life had been normal would she be celebrating certain ones?

Plus there was also the fact that all her life since she had been put in that nut house she felt lost. When everyone else had something to turn to what about her what could she turn to?

So here she was looking up at her ceiling wondering just what the hell was she going to do about this? It was bothering her more then she thought it would and it also made her feel that she wasn't complete entirely. It was then that she thought that maybe she should at least find out more about this stuff and see if anything was for her, maybe it would help?

Unfortunately she had only one person in the mansion to talk to about the Jewish faith and Wanda wasn't sure about this, it wasn't she didn't like Kitty she was okay she was just too chipper for her tastes sometimes. 'I might as well get it over with,' Wanda sighed and got up off her bed.

Finding a specific person in the mansion wasn't always easy given that it was even larger now and had so many people in it. Although with so many people all she had to do was ask around and normally at least one person would be able to tell you where that person was.

She found Piotr and if anyone would know the tall Russian boy might given she and Kitty were dating at the moment, "Hey Piotr have you seen Kitty?"

The tall man had been on his way downstairs to meet a few of the others when Wanda stopped him, "Oh Kitty…Da I think she said she was going to be in the computer room working on fixing something in there."

Wanda nodded and took the hidden elevator to the lower levels she always wondered where Xavier managed to find people that could build stuff like this. 'No wonder the Brotherhood lost all the time before I showed up,' She thought as she wondered the metallic halls. With all the training they did and the team work they were trained to use it wasn't that hard to figure out why the old Brotherhood lost.

She found her way to the new computer room that they had installed to help them out. It was a complex super computer that would be used to help them decipher any information, large scale information searches and with things like helping Hank going through data faster. There were other things too but she couldn't remember computers weren't her thing.

She found Kitty hunched over the main terminal with bits of code on the screen, "What are you doing?"

Kitty jumped at the sound she hadn't noticed anyone walk in given all her focus was on the computer, "God like don't sneak up on me like that. I was just getting a glitch that was in one of the programs, I so totally don't get how some people release stuff out on the market without going through it more thoroughly."

Wanda couldn't help but notice how odd it was when Kitty talked like an air headed valley girl but was one of the smarter students in the mansion. Despite her outward appearance she was a straight A student and close to being a computer expert.

Kitty finished up her work and stretched herself and turned around, "So what's up?"

Wanda took a seat and wasn't sure how to begin. "Well…I've just been thinking lately…I mean everyone at the mansion has something to believe in right?" Kitty nodded her head well as far as she knew Logan and Sarah didn't but then again they weren't the most open of people.

"Well I just feel like I'm missing out on something…I feel like there's something missing and…well I guess I decided to look into this Faith thing," She shrugged hoping she didn't sound like a complete idiot. "So what can you tell me about being Jewish?"

You want to be Jewish?" Kitty was actually a bit excited at that, she was the only Jew in the mansion and it kind of sucked since she had no one to talk to about things like this. She remembered how everyone was celebrating Christmas now she didn't mind that just because of the presents but she hated being the only one here. First time she set up a Hanukkah candles she kept getting asked what she was doing.

"Well I was just thinking about it," Wanda explained to her she wasn't sure herself. "I mean my father was but then again I hate everything about him so I just wanted to know if his faith was right for me."

Kitty was a bit disappointed but she would tell her anything she wanted to know. "Well being Jewish is not easy I mean my people have pretty much been through a lot of hard things for centuries."

"A life full of hardships…That I can relate to," Wanda grinned and even Kitty smiled and nodded.

"Yes well I'm thankful that there's a temple in Bayville to go to, but there are different varieties of the religion like most I guess. Anyway there are a few main points I take like the no eating of pig but since I don't eat meat anyway that's easy for me."

"Why is that?" Wanda asked her, "I never understood that."

"Well there's this thing called Kahrut or as it's called in English Kosher. Basically it's a dietary law that forbids eating certain animals. And it's not just pigs it also includes hares, Camels and something called a hyrax but I've never seen one of those so I don't think they live in North America."

Kitty went on to explain a few other things like the Jewish holidays such as the day of fasting, Yom Ha'Shoah a day in remembrance of the Holocaust as well as many other things. She told of several of the Jewish languages and gave her a few examples of Yiddish and Hebrew that she had learned. She went on for an hour and Wanda listened in.

Kitty was very passionate about her faith and Wanda had never seen this side of her by the end Wanda was surprised of all that there was to the faith. "God how do you remember all that?"

Kitty laughed and shrugged, "Well I've been learning it all my life, our faith and traditions mean a lot to my people."

"I can see that." Wanda nodded her head she wasn't sure she could remember all of that herself.

"Well I hope I like, helped and if you got anymore questions just ask okay?"

Wanda stood up and nodded her head, "Yeah thanks I think on things a bit I just want to make sure I find something that's for me you know?"

"Oh totally faith is an important thing and you should pick what speaks to you," Kitty agreed with her. She kind of hoped that she would pick her faith but that was selfish she just hoped Wanda would find what she was looking for.

Wanda wondered around and then in the rec room found Vincent and Kurt playing at a video game.

"Hey no fair using the tail Kurt!" Vincent said as Kurt was using his tail to help him play on his controller.

"Dude it's perfectly fair besides how do I know you're not using your speed boost?" Kurt said back with a grin on his face.

"Hey can I talk to you guys?" Wanda asked sitting down onto a chair watching them. Out of everyone in the mansion these two were two of the friendliest and easy to get along with. They also were very strong in their faiths as well and another reason she wanted to talk to them.

"Yeah just a second we're nearly…" Vince's face fell when there was a loud sound. "…Done."

"Got ya!" Kurt smiled in victory and then both boys put down their controllers. "So vhat's up?"

She explained everything to them and both of them got a bit more serious as she really wanted to learn more about other faiths before she decided if she wanted to chose one. "So you came to us why?" Vince asked her.

"Well…I wanted to know more about your faiths."

"Oh vell ve both have similar Chatholic faiths." Kurt agreed he was part of an Orthodox version back home or at least his parents had been, while Vincent was more Roman version of that but it was still the same. "Vell vhat do you vant to know?"

"Well I guess the basics." Wanda shrugged.

"Be nice to everyone, don't do anything bad or you go to hell, redemption can be give to anyone that wants it and God is all knowing loving and forgiving…Yeah I think that covers it." The dark haired Canadian said with a small smile.

"Dude it's a bit more complex zhen zhat."

Vince just shrugged, "Hey she wanted to know the basics." He knew that Wanda wanted more but he figured the primary stuff was more relevant anyway. They could work up to the rest and even though he was raised by a priest and was very faithful he tried not to take it too seriously.

"Well I do have some questions," Wanda said to the boys getting her attention back to her. "What's up with the eggs on Easter?"

Both Kurt and Vince looked at each other even they had to admit that holiday was far removed from what it had been originally. Vince gestured to Kurt to go on then, "Well since you wanted her to have more information you can take this one." He grinned at him.

"Vell zhanks a lot," he rolled his eyes wondering even where to being with that one. With the two of them they went on about the history, important people and certain things they did like Lent in which 40 days you had to give something up. Personally Wanda wasn't sure about that idea or that she could do it, the same with Good Friday where you couldn't eat meat the entire day.

She didn't think she could do a 'Kitty diet' for an entire day. Although they were nice about it and didn't preach anything to her either they just told her how they felt about it and answered any questions she had. "So has any of this been helpful?" Vincent asked her after some talking.

Wanda nodded her head, "Yeah thanks guys but no offence but I'm still not sure."

Kurt just shrugged his shoulders, "Vell vhatever you decided I hope you're happy."

"Yeah and if there's one thing I can't stand is people trying to stuff their faith down people's throats I mean let people make up their own mind. Don't try to force them onto people," Vince said which was why he didn't like how the church had done things in the past with 'conversions' and with other things. He may be a faithful Catholic but there were some things about The Church and how they deal with things that kind of pissed him off.

Wanda nodded and left them as she went in search of others that may help her out. She found out that Rahne was Presbyterian, as well as others in the mansion that were different other shades of the Christian faith although to her they all kind of seemed basically the same thing really. Maybe a few key differences but nothing major in her eyes.

She talked to Kai their resident Japanese Ninja about his Buddhist believes which was more of a religion of philosophy. Although she wasn't to sure that this path to enlightenment was for her. It did sound like a nice way but she couldn't sit still and meditate like Kai did in his room where he kept a small Buddha statute. Things like the Three Jewels or The Four Nobel Truths were kind of interesting to her. Plus it was different then most of the faiths she had been learning about.

Although truthfully she didn't understand a lot of the philosophy parts they were just too over her head and she wasn't the deep thinking type.

She talked to Dani Moonstar about her beliefs and of those of the Native Americans. She learned how her people believed that everything had a spirit and was to be respected. Dani learned a lot from her Grandfather who told her all of the stories of the great animal sprits like Raven the trickster. Of the Great Spirit which Wanda guessed was like their version of God.

She was sitting out back in thought trying to figure out how you decided on something like this? The others were born into it but she wasn't. After talking to them all and hearing how some of them talked she could feel the belief they held in their faiths.

"Wanda is everything alright?" She looked over to see Ororo walking over to her with a slight look of concern on her face.

"I'm just thinking," Wanda shrugged and she looked at the older woman and then signed. Well she was going around asking she might as well as her too. "I'm just asking around about what people believe in you know faith and stuff like that. It seems practically everyone has one but me."

Ororo nodded her head understanding why the young woman seemed a bit lost at the moment. She sat down next to her, "Well this is very deeply spiritual journey you seem to be on."

Wanda snorted, "Yeah well I've been at this most of the day and I don't feel like I took a single step."

Ororo smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "The fact that you are trying is the first step, and it's important that you seem to be looking for your own answers. Many just blindly follow what was taught to them but you keep looking and asking questions. You try to learn about everything to try and find what's best for you aren't you?"

Wanda nodded her head although so far she wasn't sure about anything. "What do you believe in?"

Ororo smiled at her, "Well my people in the village believed in the great Goddess although for a time I was considered one as well." Wanda looked up in surprised never figuring that Storm was once thought of as a goddess. "Oh yes you see we didn't know anything about mutants or much of the outside so when I started to control the weather you can imagine what people thought."

She had to admit that was much more different then how most saw mutants.

"But I found out the truth thanks to Charles and he helped me and my sister," She explained how Xavier had put them both through college and helping her to control her powers. "But Wanda if you are really interested maybe you should try the library. We have a lot of books and I think a few of them are dealing with faith and spirituality. Maybe those might help you."

"Yeah I guess," Wanda said at this point she might as well look into it not like she had anything else to lose. "Thanks."

Ororo smiled to her, "Any time Wanda," She also silently sent a prayer that Wanda would find her path in life.

Wanda went looking around the large library, there were so many books here that she doubted anyone could read them all. Well other then Pietro, actually he'd get bored part way through and then do something else. She felt a small pang in her thinking about her brother but he made his choice by lying to her and keeping the false memories put in her head by their father.

She found several books on different religions and looked through them, there was one on Islam but wasn't sure it was for her besides praying at sundown every day wasn't something she wanted to do. Hindu didn't speak for her either, and Taoism was just as confusing to her as Buddhism was.

Wanda was getting frustrated and was thinking of going atheist when she found one book that was the history of Wiccans. She wasn't sure what a Wiccan was but after reading it she was surprised to find out this was where the term Witch came from. As she read on she couldn't help but remember Agatha the old Witch woman that had helped her with her powers.

She read about how Wiccans were persecuted because of their faith or that they had supernatural powers. Although given Agatha and not to mention Doctor Strange she knew that magic was very real. She read on how there were two gods a goddess named Gaea and this male counter part the Horned God but he wasn't as important in most. In fact some Wiccan's only worshiped the Goddess the Earth Mother.

As she read on she couldn't help but feel a pull to this and maybe not just because of her powers and her name as the Scarlet Witch although she smirked as she thought it would be amusing and fitting for her to chose this. She looked up other things on Wiccans and found a few more books.

When she went to her room and started reading up on it she could empathize with these women (and some men). They had been free thinking and were punished for it. Most of her life had been lived in darkness and not just the literal kind but in this the idea of this was growing on her and maybe she had found something to believe in.

"Maybe I should get in touch with Agatha?" Wanda wondered out loud thinking the old woman might help her out. Wanda was starting to feel that maybe she had found her place, she hadn't had this feeling since she had accepted her place her at the mansion but this was different.

That had been fitting in and finding out she had a home, this was more of a spiritual side of that. She closed her books marking where she left off as she was getting tired. 'I'll get in touch with her tomorrow and see is she can help me out with this.'

Wanda had on a small smile now she felt she had taken the first step today in truly finding herself.

**THE END**


End file.
